Talk:Guides/Don’t Starve Together Dedicated Servers/@comment-2600:6C44:437F:D574:0:F522:9A3:D5E1-20180223211938
00:00:00: System Memory: Memory Load: 72% Available Physical Memory: 2262m/8110m Available Page File: 7106m/17456m Available Virtual Memory: 3966m/4095m Available Extended Virtual Memory: 0m 00:00:00: Process Memory: Peak Working Set Size: 10m Working Set Size: 10m Quota Peak Page Pool Usage: 185k Quota Page Pool Usage: 185k Quota Peak Non Paged Pool Usage:14k Quota Non Paged Pool Usage: 13k Page File Usage: 3m Peak Page File Usage: 3m 00:00:00: PersistRootStorage is now APP:Klei//DoNotStarveTogether/Cluster_1/Master/ 00:00:00: Starting Up 00:00:00: Version: 255151 00:00:00: Current time: Fri Feb 23 15:18:23 2018 00:00:00: Don't Starve Together: 255151 WIN32 00:00:00: Build Date: 2905 00:00:00: Parsing command line 00:00:00: Command Line Arguments: 00:00:00: Initializing distribution platform 00:00:00: Initializing Minidump handler 00:00:00: ....Done 00:00:00: ....Done 00:00:00: Fixing DPI 00:00:00: ...Done 00:00:00: THREAD - started 'GAClient' (3400) 00:00:00: CurlRequestManager::ClientThread::Main() 00:00:00: Mounting file system databundles/shaders.zip successful. 00:00:00: Mounting file system databundles/fonts.zip successful. 00:00:00: Mounting file system databundles/anim_dynamic.zip successful. 00:00:00: Mounting file system databundles/bigportraits.zip successful. 00:00:00: Mounting file system databundles/images.zip successful. 00:00:00: Mounting file system databundles/scripts.zip successful. 00:00:00: ProfileIndex:3.68 00:00:00: Connect PendingConnection::Reset(true) 00:00:00: Network tick rate: U=15(2), D=0 00:00:00: Network tick rate: U=15(2), D=0 00:00:00: Error trying to change cluster setting (NETWORK->cluster_intention) from '' to 'cooperative' 00:00:00: Authorized application C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Don't Starve Together Dedicated Server\bin\dontstarve_dedicated_server_nullrenderer.exe is enabled in the firewall. 00:00:00: WindowsFirewall - Application already authorized 00:00:00: OnLoadPermissionList: APP:Klei//DoNotStarveTogether/Cluster_1/blocklist.txt (Failure) 00:00:00: THREAD - started 'StreamInput' (17228) 00:00:00: OnLoadPermissionList: APP:Klei//DoNotStarveTogether/Cluster_1/adminlist.txt (Failure) 00:00:00: OnLoadUserIdList: APP:Klei//DoNotStarveTogether/Cluster_1/whitelist.txt (Failure) 00:00:00: Token retrieved from: APP:Klei//DoNotStarveTogether/Cluster_1/cluster_token.txt 00:00:00: Token retrieved from: APP:Klei//DoNotStarveTogether/Cluster_1/cluster_token.txt 00:00:00: HardwareStats: OS name Microsoft Windows 10 Pro version 10.0.16299 architecture 64-bit platformSpecific SP 0.0 CPU numCores 4 features SSE,SSE2,SSE3,SSSE3,SSE41,SSE42,AVX name Intel® Core™ i7-6700 CPU @ 3.40GHz manufacturer GenuineIntel clockSpeed 3401 RAM megsOfRam 8192 GPU name NVIDIA GeForce GTX 770 driverDate 20180123000000.000000-000 megsOfRam 4095 refreshRate 60 videoModeDescription 1920 x 1080 x 4294967296 colors driverVersion 23.21.13.9077 00:00:00: cGame::InitializeOnMainThread 00:00:00: Renderer initialize: Okay 00:00:00: AnimManager initialize: Okay 00:00:00: Buffers initialize: Okay 00:00:00: cDontStarveGame::DoGameSpecificInitialize() 00:00:00: GameSpecific initialize: Okay 00:00:00: cGame::StartPlaying 00:00:00: LOADING LUA 00:00:00: DoLuaFile scripts/main.lua 00:00:00: DoLuaFile loading buffer scripts/main.lua 00:00:00: taskgrouplist: default Together 00:00:00: taskgrouplist: classic Classic 00:00:00: taskgrouplist: cave_default Underground 00:00:00: taskgrouplist: lavaarena_taskset The Forge 00:00:00: running main.lua 00:00:00: loaded modindex 00:00:00: ModIndex: Beginning normal load sequence for dedicated server. 00:00:00: DownloadMods(0) 00:00:02: LOADING LUA SUCCESS 00:00:02: PlayerDeaths could not load morgue 00:00:02: PlayerHistory could not load player_history 00:00:02: bloom_enabled false 00:00:02: loaded saveindex 00:00:02: OnFilesLoaded() 00:00:02: OnUpdatePurchaseStateComplete 00:00:03: Load FE 00:00:04: Load FE: done 00:00:04: THREAD - started 'FilesExistAsyncThread' (7296) 00:00:04: FilesExistAsyncThread started (13853 files)... 00:00:04: ModIndex: Load sequence finished successfully. 00:00:04: Reset() returning 00:00:04: 200 Account Communication Success (6) 00:00:04: Received (KU_-2EJ0WTh) from TokenPurpose 00:00:04: Starting Dedicated Server Game 00:00:04: Network tick rate: U=15(2), D=0 00:00:04: About to start a server with the following settings: 00:00:04: Dedicated: true 00:00:04: Online: true 00:00:04: Passworded: false 00:00:04: ServerPort: 10999 00:00:04: SteamAuthPort: 8766 00:00:04: SteamMasterServerPort: 27016 00:00:04: ClanID: false 00:00:04: ClanOnly: false 00:00:04: ClanAdmin: false 00:00:04: LanOnly: false 00:00:04: FriendsOnly: false 00:00:04: EnableAutosaver: true 00:00:04: EncodeUserPath: true 00:00:04: PVP: false 00:00:04: MaxPlayers: 16 00:00:04: GameMode: survival 00:00:04: OverridenDNS: 00:00:04: PauseWhenEmpty: false 00:00:04: IdleTimeout: 1800s 00:00:04: VoteEnabled: true 00:00:04: InternetBroadcasting: true 00:00:04: Intent: cooperative 00:00:04: Warning Could not confirm port 10999 is open in the firewall. 00:00:04: Shard Shard server mode disabled by configuration file 00:00:04: Online Server Started on port: 10999 00:00:05: Error trying to change cluster setting (NETWORK->cluster_name) from '' to 'Host's World' 00:00:05: Collecting garbage... 00:00:05: lua_gc took 0.03 seconds 00:00:05: ~ShardLuaProxy() 00:00:05: ~ItemServerLuaProxy() 00:00:05: ~InventoryLuaProxy() 00:00:05: ~NetworkLuaProxy() 00:00:05: ~SimLuaProxy() 00:00:05: FilesExistAsyncThread aborted. 00:00:05: ... FilesExistAsyncThread complete 00:00:05: lua_close took 0.10 seconds 00:00:05: ReleaseAll 00:00:05: ReleaseAll Finished 00:00:05: cGame::StartPlaying 00:00:05: LOADING LUA 00:00:05: DoLuaFile scripts/main.lua 00:00:05: DoLuaFile loading buffer scripts/main.lua 00:00:05: taskgrouplist: default Together 00:00:05: taskgrouplist: classic Classic 00:00:05: taskgrouplist: cave_default Underground 00:00:05: taskgrouplist: lavaarena_taskset The Forge 00:00:05: running main.lua 00:00:05: loaded modindex 00:00:05: ModIndex: Beginning normal load sequence for dedicated server. 00:00:05: LOADING LUA SUCCESS 00:00:05: PlayerDeaths could not load morgue 00:00:05: PlayerHistory could not load player_history 00:00:05: bloom_enabled false 00:00:05: loaded saveindex 00:00:05: OnFilesLoaded() 00:00:05: OnUpdatePurchaseStateComplete 00:00:05: Loading world: session/5ABA32D6804E4236/0000000004 00:00:05: Save file is at version 4.77 00:00:05: Unload FE 00:00:05: Unload FE done 00:00:06: LOAD BE 00:00:25: LOAD BE: done 00:00:25: Begin Session: 5ABA32D6804E4236 00:00:25: saving to server_temp/server_save 00:00:26: MiniMapComponent::AddAtlas( minimap/minimap_data.xml ) 00:00:29: Loading Nav Grid 00:00:29: setting summerlength 15 00:00:29: setting isnightmaredawn false 00:00:29: setting elapseddaysinseason 0 00:00:29: setting isfullmoon false 00:00:29: setting moisture 8.0999622344971 00:00:29: setting springlength 20 00:00:29: setting isnightmarewild false 00:00:29: setting moonphase new 00:00:29: setting precipitationrate 0 00:00:29: setting iswet false 00:00:29: setting isnewmoon false 00:00:29: setting iswinter false 00:00:29: setting israining false 00:00:29: setting isnightmarewarn false 00:00:29: setting precipitation none 00:00:29: setting cavephase day 00:00:29: setting moistureceil 743.66528320313 00:00:29: setting isday true 00:00:29: setting iscaveday true 00:00:29: setting season autumn 00:00:29: setting timeinphase 0.13502883911133 00:00:29: setting temperature 33.828639936747 00:00:29: setting isnightmarecalm false 00:00:29: setting isnight false 00:00:29: setting isdusk false 00:00:29: setting iscavedusk false 00:00:29: setting isautumn true 00:00:29: setting issnowing false 00:00:29: setting iswaxingmoon true 00:00:29: setting pop 0.010891946171816 00:00:29: setting snowlevel 0 00:00:29: setting issnowcovered false 00:00:29: setting autumnlength 20 00:00:29: setting phase day 00:00:29: setting nightmaretime 0 00:00:29: setting winterlength 15 00:00:29: setting isspring false 00:00:29: setting nightmarephase none 00:00:29: setting remainingdaysinseason 20 00:00:29: setting cycles 0 00:00:29: setting iscavenight false 00:00:29: setting nightmaretimeinphase 0 00:00:29: setting wetness 0 00:00:29: setting time 0.067514419555664 00:00:29: setting issummer false 00:00:32: Reconstructing topology 00:00:32: ...Sorting points 00:00:32: ...Sorting edges 00:00:32: ...Connecting nodes 00:00:32: ...Validating connections 00:00:32: ...Housekeeping 00:00:32: ...Done! 00:00:32: 1 uploads added to server. From server_temp 00:00:32: Telling Client our new session identifier: 5ABA32D6804E4236 00:00:32: ModIndex: Load sequence finished successfully. 00:00:32: Reset() returning 00:00:32: Steam SteamGameServer_Init(8766, 10999, 27016) Setting breakpad minidump AppID = 322330 00:00:33: Steam SteamGameServer_Init success 00:00:33: Validating portal9 <-> 9 (inactive) 00:00:33: Validating portal7 <-> 7 (inactive) 00:00:33: Validating portal5 <-> 5 (inactive) 00:00:33: Validating portal1 <-> 1 (inactive) 00:00:33: Validating portal10 <-> 10 (inactive) 00:00:33: Validating portal2 <-> 2 (inactive) 00:00:33: Validating portal6 <-> 6 (inactive) 00:00:33: Validating portal4 <-> 4 (inactive) 00:00:33: Validating portal8 <-> 8 (inactive) 00:00:33: Validating portal3 <-> 3 (inactive) this is what i got and it should work but it wont any help?